theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Switcheroo!
My 2nd Episode Idea, thanks to TakRoolz for title suggestion, picture drawn by me. Hope you enjoy it! (The story begins in a Sunday night, where the Twins are brushing their teeth) Lola - Yuck, why does the water smell so strange? Lana - Oh, that was Charles. Lola - Oh my gosh! Yuck, yuck, yuck! Lana - What's the problem with grody things. Lola - Everything! I don't believe that you like them. Lana - It's not that bad, now if you excuse me, I need to wear my pyjamas. goes away from the bathroom and goes to her room Lana - There they are, fresh from the water machine, one of the only things that I like that's not grody. Wait a minute... why are they sparkling and why did they got pinker? heard it and entered the room Lola - Oh, about that... Your pyjama and my sparkly dresses where washed together in the machine. Lana - No way... NOOOOOO! Lola - Come on, they look even cleaner than before and it's pinker. Lana - I don't like pink, and I don't like sparkly stuff, they make me look cleaner. Lola - What's wrong about being clean? Lana - What's wrong about being dirty? You would not even survive one day being like me. Lola - Oh really... Let's make this a bet. Lana - Why not? So how is it gonna be? Lola - If I survive longer being dirty than you being clean, I would like to have the newest pink castle set from the TV-series "Princess Pinky". Lana - And if I win, I want the newest soldier battle castle set from the TV-series "Soldier Samuel". Lola - Okay, let the bet begin tomorrow. Lana - You bet... giggles Get it? Lola - Yes, I get it. next day, both of the twins wake up and prepare themselves Lana - So, we're gonna change to opposite clothes? Lola - Yes, because I don't want my dress to get muddy. Lana - And I use my clothes to get dirty, well here goes nothing. of them changed to their sisters clothes Lola - You look like the day when you replaced me. Lana - Well duh! Wow Lola, you look cool with my clothes. Lola - Really? Lana - It's like, you're meant to be a tomboy... Lola - WHAT?! NEVER! Let's just get this over with. of them go downstairs Lincoln - Good morning Lola and Lana... Wait a minute... You look different. Twins - That's because she is me and I'm her. Lincoln - What? Lola - her eyes I'm Lola to her And that's Lana to Lana. Lincoln - And why? Lana - So we can see, which of us can take longer to be clean or dirty. Lincoln - Are you sure about this. Twins - Yes, why? Lincoln - Once I read a comic where both friends changed personalities for some time and then they liked it so much, that they kept it that way. Twins - at each other That's not gonna happen. Lincoln - Okay then, but remember, I warned you. leaves and prepares for school Lana - We got to eat breakfast first. Lola - Totally! twins prepare their breakfast, eat it and prepare for school. Every sibling except for Lily, leave the house. Lincoln - Well, have fun you two. Twins - We hope so... school, Lola and Lana were entering their classes Lola's Friend - Hey Lola! Lola - Hi! Lola's Friend - Wait, are you Lola? Lola - Yes, Lana and me are making a bet, who can survive longer with the opposite personalities wins. Lola Friend - Oh, okay. Well, have fun I guess. hours later, the school was over and both of the twins go home, when they arrive at the Loud House entrance, Lana look at some pile of mud Lana - Hey Lola. Lola - What? Lola finished, Lana pushes Lola to the mud pile Lola - Oh my gosh... Lana - Already giving up? Lola - What, no! I just, uh... was happy that I'm in a pile of mud. Lana - Yeah right. walks inside the house Lana - thinks Lucky. Lola - Hm, actually, this is not that bad. plays in the pile of mud Lola - Hey, this is fun! comes in Lana - What took you so long? Lola - Uh... I was stuck. Lana - Okay, it can happen. Lola - Well, now I got to return the favor. Lana - What does that mean? Lola - Oh sisters! And Lincoln! came to the living room Sisters - What is it Lana? Lola - I'm Lola. Luna - What is going on here? Lola - Me and Lana are doing a bet, who can hold longer with the opposite personality. Lori - Okay. Lana - What are you trying to do Lola? Lola - I want that you do a catwalk to us. Lori - Could we take photos? Lola - I don't see why not. Lana - Oh, no way... Lola - Already giving up? Lana - Never! Luan - Let's get the stuff by walking. Hahahaha! Get it? of the siblings groan Lincoln - I have a feeling that something will go wrong. sisters prepared everything and Lana could start Lana - Okay, let's do this. starts the catwalk Lynn - Way to go! Lucy - If she wore black it would be much better. Leni - Someday, people will use my handcrafted clothes. Lily - Poo-poo! sisters take some pictures Lola - Okay Lana, pose for us now. Lana - gulps Like this? Luan - Wow, nice posing Lana! Lana - Hey, that's not that bad. makes more poses Lana - thinks This is actually fun. she finished, everyone sees the pictures of Lana Lori - Lana looks literally beautiful. Leni - One day, she will use my handcrafted clothes. Luna - She looks fantastic. Luan - Not joking, they look great. Lynn - Not the best thing, but still good. Lucy - If the dress was darker, I would love it, but I only like it. Lisa - I don't get why people like this runway fashion, but I admit, she looks elegant. Lily - Nice Wana! their looking at the pictures, Lola and Lana were talking Lana - Lola? Lola - Yes. Lana - I don't believe that I'm going to say this but, I'm loving it being like this. Lola - I couldn't agree more. Lana - What do you mean? Lola - I'm also loving it! Being so muddy is so fun. Lana - Hey, why don't we stay like this, we're loving it so far. Lola - 100% with you! How about we stop with betting? Lana - Okay! both high fived the next day afternoon, Lincoln was watching TV while Lana was watching her at the mirror and Lola was playing outside with mud Lincoln - Hm... Impressive. Turns off the TV Lincoln - to the audience Well, I got say I'm impressed with Lana and Lola, but it's getting a little bit to far. talking to the audience and looks at Lana I need to talk to her. walks to Lana Lincoln - Hey Lana, you're doing great at the bet. Lana - What bet? Lincoln - confused You know, the bet that you did with Lola. Lana - Oh, that bet. We're not betting anymore. Lincoln - So why are you still doing this? Lana - We agreed to stay like this... everything goes slow-motion Lana - ...FOREVER. get's normal again Lincoln - shocked WHAT?! Lana - Yeah, we like it how it's now. Lincoln - Okay then... I'm going to my room now. Lana - Okay. runs to his room, goes in his room and closes the door, he is still shocked Lincoln - This is Lisa's experiments accident all over again! But this time it's real! I got to tell the others. minutes of explaining later in Lori's room Lori - No way! Luna - Impossible! Lincoln - We got to change something. Lisa - I think this unnecessary, they changed personalities but are still the same person with other names. Lynn - She's kinda right. Lincoln - But don't you miss their older personalities? Luan - Well, with the memories we have with them, it's not the same. Lisa - You're right. I'm not heartless. Lincoln - Okay, it's time to put operation let's show them why their old personalities where much better then their new ones and also think of a shorter name for this operation... into action. Sisters - YEAH! just got into the house when Luna was in front of her Luna - Hey Lola. Lola - Hi Luna, where is the rest of the siblings? Luna - That's not important right now, how are you liking being all dirty. Lola - Great! Luna - Cool, but what are you going to do with the pageant? Lola - The pageant! I totally forgot it. Luna - Yeah, how are you going to be prim and perfect, if you're dirty. Lola - I know! I need to tell Lana that she needs to care about the pageant, problem solved. Now if you excuse me, I need to eat something, I'm hungry. goes to the kitchen Luna - Dang it! the twins room, Lana is looking herself at the mirror Lana - Looking good. Lynn - Hey Lana. Lana - Hello Lynn, what can I do for you? Lynn - I want to ask you if you got new friends. Lana - No, why? Lynn - Because now you're all prim and perfect, you don't need your grody friends, you need now prim and perfect friends. Right? Lana - Oh yes, but I liked my old friends... Maybe Lola can help me with this, I will ask her if she knows people that are like my old fiends, but instead of being grody, they are prim and perfect. Thanks Lynn, you can leave now. Lynn - Of course. leaves the room Lynn - Dang it! the kitchen Lola - This is good. Lori - Hey Lola. Lola - Hey burps Lori, what's up? Lori - What are you eating? Lola - Peanut butter and sauerkraut, I don't know why Lana doesn't like this sandwich, it's delicious! Lori - Yuck! Enjoy your sandwich. Lola - burps Thanks. leaves the kitchen Lori - Dang it! Lincoln - You didn't even try! Lori - I couldn't, that sandwich smelled so... I can't even describe it. Lincoln - facepalms Seriously! Never mind. to the twins room, Lana is still looking herself at the mirror Lucy - Lana I have a question. Lana - Say it Lucy. Lucy - The toilet clogged again. Could you unclogged? Lana - I don't see why not? Wait a minute... I can't do you it, I might get my hands dirty... I know who can help! Lola! Lola - Coming! comes in the room Lola - What is it? Lana - Something has clogged the toilet, could you unclogged? Lola - Right on! got out of the room and got in the bathroom to unclog the toilet Lola - Looks like someone clogged the toilet with this whole toilet paper. Well, problem solved. Lucy - Thanks Lola. Lola - You're welcome. got out of the bathroom Lucy - Dang it! goes downstairs Luan - Did they change their mind? Lucy - No, they didn't. sisters look disappointed Lincoln - Okay that's it! I'm going to finish this once and for all! shouts Lola and Lana come here! Twins - Coming! looks a little bit angry to the twins Lincoln - Are you happy now with your new personalities? Twins - Yes, why? Lincoln - Are you serious?! You don't even miss your old personalities?! It's like that you never had these old personalities. Do you want to stay like this? Lana - Well, to be honest, I miss splashing in the mud. Lola - And I miss looking myself in the mirror. Lincoln - So why stop now? This was a simple bet and you switched personalities just like I said yesterday about the comics. Come on, don't let your old personalities die out like this. twins looked at each other Lana - You're right... Lola - We let us self go... Leni - So you're going back to your normal selfs? Twins - Yes! sisters celebrate while Lincoln was relieved night at the twins room Lana - Well, we learned something today Lola. Lola - Yes, never try to change yourself to someone you're not. Lana - Exactly! Good night Lola! Lola - Good night Lana, pink dreams. Lana - Can it be brown dreams? looks strangely to Lana while Lana starts laughing and is joined by Lola Lola - laughing But seriously, gross. THE END Trivia * This is the first time I write a Episode Idea that focuses on the twins. ** This is also the first time where all the sisters are present in one of my Episode Ideas. * This is the first drawing from me that has an actual background. * This Episode Idea came to my thoughts when I was thinking "What if the twins changed personalities. They could know why Lola likes to be clean and why Lana likes to be dirty." * Originally, I wasn't going to change the Twins clothes, but than I changed my mind because it would be difficult to make Lola play in the mud with her dress and Lana trying to be clean with her plumber clothes. * There's an episode of "Breadwinners" with the same title. Running Gags * The sisters saying "Dang it!" when they fail to impress the twins to come back to their normal selfs. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud